


drabbles

by spacedouche



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedouche/pseuds/spacedouche
Summary: cross-posted on AFF, works less than 1000 words i've written for moonsun





	1. magic

_Byulyi must be a magician, the way she conjures things out of nowhere._

“What’s this?”

“It’s for you, I thought you’d like it.”

It’s a keychain of a little peach mascot that she recalled seeing in Japan at some point in time. Honestly, it looks a little gross. Yongsun can’t fathom why Byul would get it for her though. Collecting weird Japanese things was more of Hyejin’s thing.

“Why me?”

“You don’t like it?” Byulyi smirks, “It looks just like you!”

“Ya! Moon Byul Yi!” She hits her, and Byulyi acts like it hurts.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” She apologizes between peals of laughter. She grabs both of Yongsun’s wrists to stop her and it works, because Byulyi has always been stronger.

“It doesn’t look like you.” She relents. Yongsun is still pouting at her though, so she leans forward and kisses her great unnie on the nose. “You’re much cuter.”

-

_Byulyi must be a magician, because she’s got all kinds of tricks up her sleeves._

They’re pranking her again. It’s one of those times when the frustration is real though. Yongsun can understand it, honestly. She gets riled up at the drop of a hat and all her emotions unfold themselves on her face, but really, that’s not enough reason to be constantly bullied by her juniors.

Wheein and Hyejin are a positive feedback loop. One of them takes a step and the other takes the next and soon enough they are running around and laughing at her expense. Byulyi, of course, jumps at the chance to tease.

The more she raises her voice the louder they all laugh. It’s a little embarrassing to admit that she can feel her face getting hot, the first sign that she’ll start crying.

And in this moment, Byulyi takes a clear look at her face, sees the miniscule twitch of her bottom lip and the corners of her eyes tighten, and she places a hand on Wheein’s back and looks Hyejin in the eyes.

“Let’s all calm down now.” She says with an easy smile, but her tone leaves no room for argument. Wheein and Hyejin quiet at her request and both smile and duck their heads at Yongsun (no harm, no foul) before turning in to converse between themselves.

Yongsun gulps down her embarrassment, feeling it wash away when Byulyi, eyes still focused on the other two, laces their fingers together.

-

_Byulyi must be a magician, with all her mysterious ways._

Byulyi shows up at her doorstep at nine in the evening with a bag of food, like she somehow knew Yongsun hadn’t eaten dinner yet.

“How’d you know I would be home?”

Byulyi raises an eyebrow. “Where else would you be?” She asks as she side-steps Yongsun and heads to her kitchen.

“I don’t know, out.” Yongsun tries, lamely, as she closes the door.

Byulyi half turns to face her and smirks. “Without me?”

Yongsun scoffs and she tries to take a peek at what Byulyi brought to eat. “I don’t need to be with you all the time.” Even though that’s not true, the back of her mind whispers.

“No, you don’t.”

The response doesn’t sit right with Yongsun, so she pinches Byulyi’s side, which makes her jump away with a yelp and her nose muscles all scrunched up.

Byulyi transfers the takeout food to actual bowls and Yongsun grabs some chopsticks. They set everything on Yongsun’s coffee table before getting comfortable on the ground next to each other. Byulyi turns the TV on to some old rerun, then sticks as close as she can to Yongsun while still being able to eat.

“Why’d you come over anyway?”

Byulyi takes a deep look into her eyes, then leans in and Yongsun stiffens. But she doesn’t flinch. This has happened too often for her to be caught off guard anymore. Byulyi sniffs at her neck and kind of nuzzles the corner of her jaw. Yongsun feels the tip of her nose gently graze her skin and it tickles.

Byulyi pulls away, turning back to the TV with a shrug.

“Wanted to watch this drama.”

-

_Byulyi must be a magician, because Yongsun can’t tear her eyes away, not even for a second._

There’s a pause. A long pause. Too long.

Byulyi takes advantage of the situation to wipe her gross foody hand down Yongsun’s face.

The older woman sputters in surprise before sitting up and raising her fists to give Byulyi a good beating.

But Byulyi laughter is now tinkling around them, and Yongsun loses where she is again. All her thoughts float out of her head when she sees Byulyi giggling beneath her. She guesses, this is just one of those nights where she’ll give in to anything Byulyi does.

They’re alone in her apartment, aimlessly making conversation and snacking while sprawled out on her bed.

Or they were, but Yongsun kept trailing off every time her eyes caught Byulyi, sweet and fluffy and barefaced, all snuggled into her blankets and squeezing the life out of one of her plushies.

She glad both of their phones were too dead for them to do a broadcast today.

Byulyi rises and uses a knuckle to tilt Yongsun’s chin up, turning her face from side to side. “What’s got you so spaced out today, Unnie?”

Humans have two eyes, but Yongsun curses their inability to stare at Byulyi’s eyes and lips at the same time.

“I wonder.” She smiles, spellbound.

-

_So, she must be a magician._

_Or maybe it’s just that her love is like magic._


	2. fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college au

Byulyi picks up a leaf off the ground. 

She doesn’t know what compelled her to do so, but her stress had reached its peak all too suddenly and she just had to stop.

Breath.

And it was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. A perfect golden gingko leaf. She could pinch its stem between her thumb and finger and it stood proud and small. She looks back at the ground and there are hundreds of them, paving the sidewalk all yellow and warm. She takes a step and they’re underfoot and she wonders how long she’s been walking on a golden path.

For the first time in a long time, Byulyi looks at her surroundings. The wind blows and it shakes the clusters of leaves on trees that are ready to retire. Some fall away like red and gold butterflies. There are so many colors, all she had to do was look up.

Someone enters her line of sight. It’s the girl from the class she just ditched. The insanely beautiful girl that Byulyi somehow always caught glancing her way.

“Hey, um, I saw you run out. Are you alright?” She sounds genuinely concerned, but there’s also a pretty blush on her cheeks. She raises her arm and hesitates a bit before gently placing her hand on Byulyi’s back. It’s small, but warm. It makes Byulyi blush too. She lets out a sigh that shudders like it’s trying to shake something off, like the trees shaking off their leaves.

“I’m fine now.” She feels the girls hand move up and down in comfort. “Better.”

The hand leaves her back and Byulyi feels a chill where it used to be. It’s held in front of her now. She looks up into the girl’s eyes and they’re so warm it chases the cold away.

“Moon Byulyi right? I’m Kim Yongsun.”

Byulyi looks at Yongsun and she looks at the kaleidoscope of leaves all around her and despite the fact that it’s fall, Byulyi feels herself bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 339


	3. fireworks

“We should get the one with more sparklers.” Yongsun suggests, holding up two different packages.

“The bigger ones are more fun though.” Byulyi takes one of the firework kits that Yongsun is holding and tries to count it contents.

Yongsun purses her lips and her eyebrows bunch up, the face she makes when she’s trying to think of how to tell her no. Byulyi loves how she’s considerate like that.

But in the end, Yongsun is Yongsun and she’s blunt about things.

“Wheein likes sparklers.”

It’s true. Wheein liked the show of the bigger fireworks, but she loved being able to dance and run around with sparks coming off her hands, like a magician, or a superhero.

Byulyi lowers the package in her hand to see Yongsun thinking fondly of their younger member, and she feels something kind of weird well up inside her.

She takes Yongsun’s empty hand in hers and says, “Marry me.”

Yongsun jerks her hand out of Byulyi’s grasp and goes directly for a punch to the arm. “What are you doing being greasy out of nowhere!”

Byulyi grins at her extreme reaction and tries to duck the punches, to no avail. “You just looked so beautiful!” She tries, but that just increases the punches.

At last she blocks enough of Yongsun’s hits and they both calm down a bit, but Yongsun is refusing to look at her. Byulyi makes another attempt to hold her hand and is pleasantly surprised when it doesn’t pull out of her grasp.

“You looked so lovely thinking of Wheein just now.” She explained. “It just made me think you’d be a really great mother.” Yongsun still won’t face her but Byulyi can tell she’s trying to hold back a smile. “I have to make sure you’re mine before anyone else realizes that too.”

Byulyi hopes that came out less sincere than she feels, because it’s all too late that she’s feeling embarrassed.

Yongsun saves her by shoving her away again in mock anger. “Greasy. Let’s just get these and go home before the kids fall asleep waiting for us.” But then she turns around and winks prettily at Byulyi. “You can tell me about how amazing I am later.”

 -

When they show up with a bag full of sparklers, Wheein runs to them and her face lights up brighter than even the biggest firework. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 395


	4. book

Yongsun has always wanted her life to be like a book. So far, she thinks, things have been on track.

A not really noteworthy childhood, her big climatic moment when she risked it all for her dream, add a dash of her parents’ disapproval turning into heartfelt support, and now, maybe she’s reached the ending.

The happy ending. Everything’s smooth sailing from now on. Not that she doesn’t have to work hard to keep it that way, but there’s a certain surety in her now, like things are good and that’s okay.

Except for one thing.

Yongsun had Eric Nam pulled right from an archetype. A prince in every way and their meeting was clichés piled on clichés. It’s sweet and romantic, the exact kind of thing that made her heart flutter in stories.

Despite how hard she tried, Yongsun just thought it was a little boring. Her heart beat depressingly slow.

Yongsun’s exception exists in the form of Moon Byulyi. She doesn’t know where Byulyi fits in her story, because her presence is overwhelming. She makes Yongsun feel enough for her to insert her into every chapter, whether she was actually there or not. Byulyi enters Yongsun’s life like any part of her story wouldn’t be complete unless she was mentioned. She turns the book from an introspective journey to the reunion of two halves of the same soul.

They’re sitting listlessly in a waiting room when Byulyi shifts over to her side of the couch and she’s got that gross grin on her face again. It makes Yongsun’s heart want to jump out of her ribcage.

“Yongsun-unnie.” Byulyi grabs both her hands and Yongsun braces herself for the worst, but nothing could have prepared her for the next words to come out of Byulyi’s mouth.

“Unnie, if you’re a book, I hope this is right now is the chapter where the characters fall in love.”

Outwardly, she screams and giggles and pushes Byulyi away.

Inwardly, Yongsun thinks,

_If I was a book, it would just be an autobiography of my love for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 345


	5. swimsuit

The summer was a hot one. Byulyi and Yongsun decided to spend it in the tropics, thinking, if they’re going to victims to the heat, it might as well be somewhere with a good view.

Byulyi had honestly expected to just sit around and feel the ocean breeze, and definitely not get in the water.

But she had forgotten that Yongsun was quite the swimmer. It’s morning, so there aren’t as many people on the beach, and Yongsun feels liberated enough to take a dip.

Byulyi’s jaw drops faster than Yongsun’s summer dress. She swears the world starts moving in slow-motion when the thin fabric reveals her smooth collarbones and slides off her shoulders. Byulyi’s senses shoot up to high alert, everything becomes too much all at once. Her clothes are too itchy, the humidity is suffocating, the sun is too bright, Yongsun exists in a hazy halo, and suddenly Byulyi is parched.

She grabs for her mango juice but it she can’t tear her eyes away from the other woman and ends up knocking it off the table, spilling it cross the wooden boards of the sea shack. Whatever, she can clean it up later.

But her throat is so dry. And what’s the difference between this and when Yongsun bursts out of bathroom fresh and nude and excited to share her shower thoughts? There’s more skin covered now. Covered, by a rich purple bikini top that perfectly shapes her breasts and when she turns around (agonizingly slow) to head towards the waves she bunches her hair up to reveal the curve her neck and the line of her body, the dimples on her lower back and and and

 _Those hips_. Byulyi is always grabbing onto those hips, but they’re out of her reach now. She’s mesmerized watching them sway towards the ocean, but she has to blink for a moment because a drop of sweat falls on her eyelash. Byulyi is really sweaty right now.

Must be the heat.

Suddenly, she hears her name being called and snaps out of her stupor to see Yongsun smirking at her over her shoulder, toes licked by the bright blue ocean.

“Are you coming in, Byul-ah?”

Byulyi jumps out of her seat and runs towards the water to quench her thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 380


	6. sleepover

“Yongsun-unnie, can I come over?” It’s earlier in the evening for once, and they’re packing up after practice. Or, Yongsun is. Byulyi’s things are still scattered around the studio.

She bites her lip looking at Byulyi’s appeasing smile. “Why?”

“I want to spend time with you.” Byulyi states simply. Yongsun can’t stand how sincere she is, so she starts digging around in her purse to avoid eye contact. 

“We were together all day…” She doesn’t know why she’s making up excuses, trying to delay the inevitable. She finds what she’s looking for in her purse and her hands squeeze around it.

Byulyi hugs her from behind and makes a sound like she’s actually contemplating her words. “Then…is that a no?” She asks playfully.

Yongsun pouts at how easy it is for this girl to read her. Why did she say Yongsun played hard to get when she could clearly see right through her? 

But she didn’t know about the object in Yongsun’s hand, it’s shape imprinting into her palm with how tight she held it. 

“Why do you even ask anymore?” Yongsun sighs, letting out some nerves.

Byulyi grins but there’s a certain bashfulness in her smile. “Well I can’t just come over whenever I want, can I?” Byulyi expects to be met with a hard “you can’t” in the voice of King Unnie.

Instead, a weird pause comes between them and Yongsun’s biting her lip again. Byulyi lets her go easily when Yongsun tries to turn around in her arms.

“You can.” She murmurs. Byulyi finally notices how her hand’s been resting in her purse for a while now.

“I what?”

Yongsun finally pulls her hand out of the bag and opens her palm, revealing a key with little star patterns printed on it. She nudges Byulyi with it and says more clearly, “Whenever you want,” she looks in Byulyi’s eyes, “you can come over.” 

There’s a slight waver in her voice that Byulyi doesn’t miss, despite her hearing suddenly deafened by the sound of her own heartbeat. Yongsun takes her hand and lays the key on her palm. It’s surprisingly light for the weight of what it means. 

Yongsun backs away and gathers her things in a flurry, saying a rushed “don’t lose it” before making a beeline for the door. She too embarrassed and elated to face Byulyi right now, let alone travel home with her. Just as she’s at the door, Byulyi calls out to her.

“Unnie!” She’s still a bit stunned, but she needs more closure than Yongsun’s vague invitation. “So, um, I’ll see you tonight?” 

Byulyi’s in the same position she left her in, holding the key like a jewel and it makes Yongsun want to smile at how cute she looks.

“Byul-ah,” A pretty pink dusts her cheeks, “you don’t have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 470


	7. plaid

In the beginning of winter, the year they met, Yongsun and Byulyi meet up on a day off. It was only mid-November, Yongsun didn’t expected it to be too cold, and she had only worn a coat and a sweater. It really wasn’t enough, she thought regrettably, as another cold rush of wind traveled down her back.

While Yongsun is pretending that her teeth aren’t chattering, Byulyi takes off her new scarf and wraps it around her companion.

It’s brown, plaid, and Yongsun doesn’t feel cold anymore, not at all.

Yongsun promises she’ll give it back. Byulyi tells her not to worry about it.

That night, when Yongsun returns home, she washes the scarf as delicately as she can and folds it neatly after it dries. She’ll return it to Byulyi the next time they see each other. For now, she feels the weight of it in her hands and decides to sniff it. Only because she wants to make sure it’s clean, of course. For some reason, with her face fully planted in the scarf, Yongsun blushes.

It’s brown, plaid, and somehow, it still smells like Byulyi.

When they meet the next time, she forgets to bring the scarf. She forgets the next time, and the next time, and the next time. It ends up folded next to her gloves and hats and when Yongsun cleans for spring, the scarf gets packed away too.

-

In the beginning of winter, their second year of knowing each other, Kim Yongsun is a little scared, and she’s a little in love with Moon Byulyi. They’re meeting again for dinner, and this time, Yongsun checked the weather beforehand. Slight wind chill.

When Yongsun unpacked her winter wear, she’d haphazardly thrown her accessories around. Since she was running a little late (the effect of spending too long picking an outfit), she grabs the first scarf she sees and tosses it around her neck. It’s only when she’s walking towards their meeting place that she pulls it over her face and catches a faint scent of something and she remembers what the scarf is.

It’s brown, plaid, and it immediately makes her feel warm all over.

Then Yongsun remembers her promise to give it back, and the warmth she’d been feeling turns to embarrassment. Byulyi had lent her the scarf out of the sweetness of her heart and here she was, going to flaunt the stolen garment in her face. Her only hope was that maybe Byulyi had forgotten about the scarf too.

When she scampers into the restaurant to escape the cold, Byulyi’s already at their usual table with their usual orders and a hot pot of tea, waiting for her. She smiles gratefully and nervously sets her coat and the scarf down on the empty chair beside her. At first, Byulyi only has eyes for her, but then she glances at the chair beside her and Yongsun bites her lip. She’s about to say something but Byulyi beats her to it.

“Nice scarf.” The corner of her mouth quirks like it always does when she’s teasing. Yongsun’s got apologies lined to the alleyway but Byulyi continues. “You should wear it more often.” And she grabs Yongsun’s hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

Despite the garment sitting innocently to her side, Yongsun feels a heat creep up her neck.

-

In the beginning of winter, after three years, Byulyi and Yongsun are unpacking their stored things together. Heavier curtains, snow shoes, heated blankets, and winter wear. While Yongsun is busy changing the sheets, Byulyi picks up some sweaters to go hang up when she notices something familiar underneath them. Something she recalled buying one day and giving it away the next. Something she saw Yongsun wearing every time they were together in the winter.

It’s brown, plaid, and looks well loved. When she picks it up, it smells like Yongsun, but somehow, also a bit like herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 654


	8. present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 392

When her alarm blares in the morning, Yongsun only hears it as a muffled wail. She’s too deep in her dreams understand the noise, but it’s getting louder and more agitating. She’s about to turn with a swinging arm to quiet the noise but her hand only makes contact with something soft. The incessant beeping has stopped but it’s replaced with a half-hearted ‘oof’ at her weak punch.

Byulyi is there. She’s standing at the side of the bed, fiddling with Yongsun’s phone despite barely being able to keep her eyes open.

“Unnie it’s Sunday…why so loud?” Byulyi yawns and she finally turns the alarm off snooze. Damned it if cuts into her morning again. She sets the phone down and is about to turn to leave when a heavy hand shoots out of the comforter and grabs her wrist. It tugs her towards the pile of blankets, where a certain pair of eyes are peeking at her expectantly.

Byulyi sighs. “I’m already awake.”

“I’m not.” The blanket voice mumbles, tugging harder.

Byulyi bites her lip and weighs her options. She definitely won’t be able to fall sleep again, and she’s feeling like breakfast, but on the other hand...

Yongsun.

Byulyi grunts and crawls under the blanket. It’s warm, much more so than herself, and when she gets settled under the thick blankets she can feel Yongsun squirm.

Yongsun feels the cold air enter her cocoon when Byulyi lifts the blankets up and when she enters into the bed, her hands and feet are an icy invasion. Yongsun was the one to pull her in, but now she’s debating whether or not the cold hands are worth it.

After as much deliberation as she could handle in her sleep-addled state, she decides she likes Byulyi here with her more than she hates the cold.

When Byulyi pulls the blankets back over, her presence turns from a cold invasion to a nice, cool presence. Yongsun wraps her arms around the other girl and tangles their legs together. Byulyi feels nice.

Fingers begin to comb through Yongsun’s hair and it’s lulling her more back into unconsciousness. Faintly she hears Byulyi ask “Unnie, how long will you sleep?” and she can all but hum before she’s pulled into her dreams again.

It’s their day off, her bed is soft and warm, and Byulyi is there.


	9. break

The situation is this: Wheein is the on the couch playing some game on her phone. She’d been stuck on the same level for about 10 minutes now and honestly? She’s debating on giving up and finding something better to do, like getting a life.

That’s until Yongsun plops down next to her looking like an agitated pufferfish, her eyes practically begging Wheein to ask her what’s wrong.

Not exactly something better, Wheein grimaces, but it’s at least different. Wheein decides to indulge.

“What’s wrong unnie?”

Yongsun sighs and Wheein thinks of balloons the way her cheeks deflate.

She suddenly scoots closer and throws one arm around Wheein’s shoulder, the other one bringing her phone right up to Wheein’s nose.

“Look at this. She has no business looking this good.”

It’s Byulyi at their more recent fanmeet. They were wearing uniforms that day; Byul had taken hers off and, Wheein had to admit, she looked pretty good in just a simple shirt and tie.

But still, Wheein groans and escapes from Yongsun’s strongarm.

In the beginning, it had been cute. Really cute. Yongsun and Byulyi dancing around each other until they finally “made it official” and the subsequent honeymoon phase was like every girl’s dream love story come true.

Except it never ended. Now, Wheein just wanted some goddamned peace.

Yongsun is trying to pull Wheein back in when she stops squirming for a moment and turns to face the older woman. “Aren’t you guys on break right now?” 

Yongsun backs off indignantly at this.

“Okay, technically. But we’re always on break during promotions.” She makes a face. “Or, at least I am. But I also have eyes.” She stares at the picture on her phone again. “I just want to pull that tie…”

“EW. Stop. I don’t need to hear this.” Wheein yelps before she scuttles away from the couch and towards the door. When she swings it open, Byulyi is standing there, smugly with eyebrows raised, biting back a smile. Wheein takes one look at her and turns around to her leader, whose face is now about as pink as her hair was. Wheein cringes as much as her face allows and slides around Byulyi to find someone who’s not gross, like Hyejin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 375


	10. attraction

“Why do you like me so much?” Yongsun asks one day after a schedule. Byulyi had, for whatever reason, forgone collapsing onto her own bed and decided instead to collapse on Yongsun’s.

It’s a rhetorical question, and Byulyi knows, so she just snorts. Yongsun is already rummaging around her closet looking for her comfiest pajamas. Byulyi considers her for a moment.

“Do you want to know?” Byulyi asks, breaking the comfortable quiet that had settled.

“Know what?” Yongsun asks without pausing from what she’s doing.

“Know why I like you so much.”

That makes her stop. On one hand, she knows it will be disgusting. On the other hand…

She feels Byulyi’s smirk crawling on her spine like a challenge. She turns to face the other woman. Byulyi _is_ smirking and it _is_ disgusting.

Yongsun crosses her arms over her chest. “Tell me.”

Byulyi sits up quick, holding up a finger. “One condition.” Yongsun tilts her head for her to continue. “You can’t stop me until I’m finished.”

Just at that Yongsun already wants Byulyi to shut up before her grease gives them both acne. Unfortunately, her curiosity wins over her self-preservation this time. “Fine.”

Byulyi grins and begins to tick off her fingers. Yongsun might have thought it looked cute if she hadn’t wanted to beat Byulyi up.

“There’s the way you dance to yourself like a crazy person, how you turn into a hand-fan when you flip your hair, when you look like a meerkat when you’re surprised, how it takes half an hour for you to wake up in the morning.” Byulyi looks up from her hand and smirks at Yongsun’s pout. She stands up and gets right in Yongsun’s personal space; there’s no escape, pressed against the door of the closet.

Yongsun is about to stutter out a protest when Byulyi presses a finger against her lips. “No interruptions.”

She trails her hand from Yongsun’s lips, upwards to thread them through the older woman’s pretty pink hair. “When you push your hair back like you’re the sexiest woman alive,” the hand moves back down and stops at her eye. “This mole that I share with you,” the hand moves lower to cup her cheek. “How fluffy your cheeks can get,” she stops her trail to pinch the cheek a bit and now Yongsun’s face pulls into a grimace. Byulyi bites back a laugh.

She runs her fingers back over Yongsun’s lips. “I like the way you speak, especially when you think you’re in control.”

Yongsun’s brow furrows at that. _Only_ think _I’m in control?_

A hand travels to her collar. “You’re mesmerizing,” Byulyi sighs, “I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” It slides to her shoulder, down her arm, Byulyi steps closer and brings her other arm to clasp her hands behind Yongsun’s back. She has Yongsun trapped in a loose hug now. Their faces are only inches apart. “I like how you’re a little shorter than me.”

Yongsun wants to interrupt for real at that but Byulyi keeps talking.

“I like the way it lets us fit together, just like this.” Byulyi tightens her hold a bit. Yongsun’s eyes are doing elevator runs again flitting between their pressed bodies and Byulyi’s annoying lips and Byulyi’s beautifully deep gaze. A gaze that’s moving closer.

Byulyi’s voice isn’t quite a whisper yet, but she’s using that husky, low tone that she knows Yongsun loves. They’re so close Yongsun can feel Byulyi’s breath on her own lips. “I like how you always make me laugh…”

Closer…

“How happy you make me feel…”

Closer…

“And this cute nose of yours!” Byulyi suddenly rubs their noses together with a grin and pulls back. She swings her arms out from around Yongsun and freefalls back onto the bed.

Yongsun’s face is blazing red from annoyance and something else. “That’s it?!”

Byulyi smirks, shrugging. “That’s it.”

The older woman stutters for a moment before going full pout mode again. “That’s it, then.”

Yongsun gives Byulyi a good glare before heading to the bathroom. She’s just about to pull down her underwear when Byulyi pokes her head in the door like the awful twerp she is.

“One more thing~“

“Moon Byulyi if you don’t – “

“I like how you pretend that you don’t totally like me too.” She wiggles her eyebrows and slips the door shut before a bottle of lotion can nail her in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 735


	11. chin

At the beginning of their relationship, Byulyi had been adorable, an absolute doll. Once she finally let her feelings spill and Yongsun gave her a shy smile and nod, gone went the bluffing confidence and endless smooth-talking. Moonbyul became just Byulyi, a sincere, loving girlfriend who treated Yongsun like she was her entire world. If Byulyi’s words were to be believed, Yongsun actually _was_ her entire world, and more.

Yongsun recalled, once, when she had asked for a kiss. Byulyi had been all about taking it slow, but she looked so cute with a blush that Yongsun couldn’t help but ask her for things, just ever so often.

Byulyi had, then, very determinedly cradled Yongsun’s face in her soft hands and leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. Yongsun kept her eyes open so she could see all the cute expressions on Byulyi’s face, but as the girl leaned closer she ducked at the last second. Something poked against her chin.

“S-sorry, Unnie.” Byulyi stuttered, reeling back now with a hand over her nose. “You…I know you didn’t close your eyes and it made me nervous.”

Yongsun had to laugh at that. How did the epitome of cool become so timid? She reached forward and pulled Byulyi close again. “Okay.” She kept her eyes wide open to capture the beautiful shade of rose that spread across Byulyi’s face. “I’ll kiss you then.”

And then, for Byulyi’s sake, she closed her eyes.

That was in the beginning.

Now, now Byulyi had fully settled into the reality that she was, indeed, dating Kim Yongsun. She was starting rub the grease back on. Yongsun would like to say that she preferred when her girlfriend was nice and adorable and not annoying, but Yongsun would be lying if she said she didn’t love the attention and giddiness she felt from Byulyi teasing her.

Byulyi being able to kiss her without hesitating is also very nice. But, Yongsun wonders why it had to come full circle like this.

“Hey…Yong, can I try something?”

Yongsun looks up from her writing at Byulyi, who’s taking a break from staring at her compositions. “Try what?”

Byulyi grins. “Nothing weird.” And she crawls over to Yongsun’s side. “Hold still.”

Yongsun’s brows furrow but she does as she’s told. Byulyi leans her face in and Yongsun wonders briefly if Byulyi had just tricked her into turning her “break” into a make-out session when she feels, well, nothing on her lips. Instead, there’s a soft press against her chin.

It’s pulled away to reveal Byulyi’s ecstatic face. “I did remember correctly! This feels awesome.”

There’s a confused silence from the older girl. Byulyi takes the chance to press on Yongsun’s chin again. She pulls back only after feeling the pure fluffiness of her girlfriend’s face against her nose.

“Remember when I accidentally did that once when we first started dating? I’ve always wanted to do it again since then. Baby, your face is so squishy.”

And as if to reiterate the fact, Byulyi brings her hands to press on Yongsun’s cheeks. Right now, she looks somewhat like an angry pufferfish.

“Watch what you’re trying to say, Byulyi.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Byulyi chuckles. “But trust me, it feels amazing. Soft and pillowy, like nothing I’ve felt before.”

Yongsun looks skeptical for a moment. “Is it better than kissing me?”

That catches Byulyi off guard. “No way!” She loosens her grip on the older girl’s cheeks so that her hands are just lightly caressing her face. “Kissing you is like breathing for me.” She says, very seriously.

Yongsun looks into Byulyi’s honest eyes, then at her nose, and her lips, and back to her eyes again. They were harder than the eyes of the girl who kissed Yongsun for the first time, but they still carried the same unyielding adoration. She smirks in Byulyi’s hands.

“Then I would rather you kiss me.”

Byulyi obliges happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 651


	12. single bed

Byulyi stays up late at night playing with Legos or video games or brain puzzles, or sometimes she lays awake just talking to people, and she never crawls in between the comforters before 2AM. It’s a leftover habit from promotions that she can’t shake.

When she stays at Yongsun’s place it’s the same story, because half of Byulyi’s toys are there too, and better yet Yongsun is there to play with her. But Yongsun also usually falls asleep before her. While Byulyi waits for sleep to come, a lot of the times she’ll write. Most of the time it’s embarrassing, sometimes it’s good and vague enough to share on the fancafe, rarely she might like it enough the next day to try to turn it into lyrics.

By the time Byulyi is ready to sleep, Yongsun’s deep in her dreams, and doesn’t even stir as Byulyi slides in next to her.

-

If Byulyi had the choice, she would sleep in as late as she wanted. When they’re on break, that’s exactly what she does. The only problem that comes with that, is Yongsun wakes up before she does. The older woman has to crawl over her to get out, a side effect of having her bed in the corner. She’s clumsy enough in the mornings that Byulyi would probably wake up even if she wasn’t such a light sleeper.

“Why don’t you stay and snuggle?” Byulyi asks once, half-asleep. It was only eight in the morning.

Yongsun strokes her hair and presses a light kiss to her temple. “I get restless laying down for four hours letting you drool on me.”

Byulyi makes a grunting noise like she disagrees and her eyes are closing again.

“I’m sorry for waking you up every morning.”

“Not your fault, my fault.” Byulyi sighs. She’s drifting off again. She feels another kiss on her cheek before sleep claims her until the afternoon sun shines high.

-

“Oh? You moved your bed.” Byulyi hangs her jacket on the back of the door. The bed is now in the center of the room, the little table now on the other side.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Since you get up later.” Yongsun explains excitedly. “I don’t want to wake you up every time. Now we can get in and out if bed easier without stepping on each other.” She surveys the new layout, proud like she’d just solved a really complicated puzzle.

Byulyi’s lip quivers to hold back her all too happy smile. She lets it break out anyway. “You did this for me?”

Yongsun bites her lip and thinks about denying her out of embarrassment, but she lets herself calm down. “Yeah. I did it for us.” She clarifies with a blush.

Byulyi tackles her onto the bed, laughing and nosing her way into Yongsun’s neck again. “You’re the best, Yong.”

“I’m glad you know that.” Yongsun says haughtily.

Byulyi pushes herself up. She sitting on her side, and Yongsun is settled in between her arms. Her hair is fanned out around her and she’s a little breathless from falling and Byulyi thinks, _I love you_.

Instead of saying that out loud, she smirks. “I’m going to miss have you on top of me every morning.”

Yongsun’s mouth opens, appalled, before she grins devilishly. “I think that can still be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 556


	13. pool

Usually, when Byulyi and Yongsun go to the gym, they do a small bit of muscle training and cardio, and a lot of core strengthening on the floor.

Sometimes, when they go to the gym, Yongsun swims.

It’s common knowledge that Byulyi is more of a sports person than Yongsun is, but that’s only because she likes to play. Yongsun specializes more. When she does something, she’s usually damn good at it.

Byulyi always finishes first when Yongsun swims, her concentration fleeting when the other woman isn’t around. She sits on the benches on by the poolside and watches the strokes of Yongsun’s arms, slender and powerful, propelling her through the water, as her sleek legs kick small and fast, and Byulyli thinks it looks more like a mermaid’s tail.

Yongsun’s breathing is deep and controlled. When her mouth opens Byulyi can barely hear her inhale past the sound of her hand slicing into the water’s surface.

Sometimes, Byulyi sits and wonders how Yongsun’s lips stay so pretty and pink even though she’s been soaking in chlorine for an hour.

“Why don’t you ever come in Byul?” Yongsun peeks out from the edge of the water. She still has her goggles on, swim cap on tight, and now more than ever Byulyi thinks she looks like a squirtle.

“My bones are too heavy. I’ll sink.” Byulyi answers, pulling out her phone and taking a picture.

Yongsun scoffs. “Yeah right.” She swims up to put her hands and chin on the wet tile-edge. “How do I look? Cute?” She asks, a bit of a bluff in her smile.

Byulyi grins. “So cute.” She doesn’t show her, because she knows Yongsun’s eyesight is too horrible for her to see that distance. “Like a Japanese Kappa. Please grant me a wish, Kappa-nim.”

“Maybe if you come in the water.” Yongsun pushes off the wall and starts a backstroke.

Byulyi watches the swells of her body peak the water’s surface with each movement, entranced. Yongsun swims to the middle of the lane and slows, simply floating with controlled breathing. She bobs up and down, disrupting each ripple as it splashes back against her body, licking her with small waves. Her chest expands and deflates, breasts flattening against the streamlined design of her swimsuit.

And then she lets out a long exhale and dips beneath the surface. Byulyi see the image of Kim Yongsun stuttered and refracted, piecing together and pulling apart in the dips and crests of the water. Maybe this is what Wheein was talking about when they went to that art gallery together.

Byulyi snaps another picture.

Yongsun breaks out of the surface and breathes in deep, tugging off her goggles and swim cap in one motion. Her hair spins out in a singular wet mass, but already some strands fall free and stick to her face. Somehow, Yongsun finds her, despite the fact that her world is a blurry mess at the moment.

Byulyi’s sitting on the rafters, and Yongsun is shoulder deep in the water, but somehow Yongsun’s expression makes her feel like she’s below the waves, looking up at the wading woman.

“Will you come in the pool if I sing for you?” Yongsun asks.

“Are you a siren?” Byulyi tilts her head, taking another picture.

Yongsun wades back to the end of the lane. “I might be.” She sing-songs, pulling herself out.

“Then of course I won’t. You’re going to drown me.” Byulyi jogs over to her and hands her a towel.

Yongsun pouts as she wipes the drops off her body. “I feel like drowning you now.” She shakes the towel through her hair, her shoulder blades texturing the smooth of her exposed back.

She flips back up, hair tousled and all falling to one side, and fixes the swimsuit around her bottom. “I’m gonna rinse off and we can leave.” She drapes the towel around her shoulders.

Byulyi hums in agreement as they walk towards the showers. “I have your glasses when you want them.”

“Ah, thanks.” Yongsun smiles and leans over to giver her a light kiss on the cheek. She smells like chlorine and her lips are damp, but they’re still soft, plush against Byulyi’s skin. “You smell like sweat.” Yongsun says, pulling away, taking her bag, drawing a plastic curtain behind her.

Byulyi’s hand shimmies to catch the edge. “Maybe I should take a shower too then.” She teases.

Yongsun sticks out her tongue. “Get your own stall.”

Byulyi laughs and lets go, making sure the curtain is safely drawn and she feels a splash of warm water against her ankles. She moves over to the lockers and straddles a bench, fiddling with her phone as she waits for Yongsun to finish.

After a bit she hears the other woman step out. Yongsun calls Byulyi’s name softly through the steam but she’s already on her feet, glasses in hand. Yongsun is back in a shirt and shorts, so Byulyi grabs the used towel and stuffs it in her bag.

“Ready?” Byulyi holds her hand out to Yongsun as she runs a hand through her damp hair.

“Yeah.” She takes Byulyi’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

When they step out of the A/C blasted facility, into the hot August day, Yongsun is glad she didn’t dry her hair all the way. It makes her feel cooler. She twists a strand of it between her fingers and tickles Byulyi’s face with the tip.

“Ugh, Unnie what are you doing?” Byulyi asks, mildly annoyed. Yongsun can already see the sweat forming on her brow.

“If you swam you wouldn’t feel so hot.”

“Why do you want me to swim so badly?”

Yongsun shrugs, a bit embarrassed. “I feel bad that you always have to wait for me.”

Byulyi adjusts her backpack strap on her shoulder. She squeezes their hands still entwined and brings them up so she can kiss the back of Yongsun’s.

“Don’t worry Yong, I have enough fun just watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 996


	14. bottom

"Unnie, you don't drink."

Yongsun crawls on her lap, straddling her before raising the glass in her hand.

"You do." Yongsun says lowly.

And she downs the drink.

Byulyi almost bursts out laughing watching her completely lightweight girlfriend do a shot, but the moment she opens her mouth, Yongsun has sealed them closed again.

She isn’t sure what burns more, the alcohol sliding down her throat or Yongsun’s lips moving against hers.

They break away, Byulyi coughing and Yongsun flushed and triumphant. Her eyes are already glazing over but Byulyi can see, she’s still completely in control.

“Bottoms up, baby.” Yongsun licks her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 104


	15. cute

“Cute isn’t my concept.” Byulyi laughs as she reads the comments flying across their Vlive feed. Yongsun purses her lips.

–

An hour later, Byulyi picks up one of the stuffed animals on her bed. It’s pink and blobby, and honestly Yongsun thinks it looks a little strange, but Byulyi claims it’s her favorite. “It’s so cute! I love it.” Byulyi gives it a good squeeze.

Yongsun stares at the lithe girl melting into a puddle on her bedspread, surrounded by all things soft and fluffy and Yongsun must be tired because there are stars and flowers surrounding Byulyi like tiny lights, like miracles. 

She pushes herself off the floor and stumbles towards the bed. Byulyi starts to roll to the side to make room for her but before she can flip over, Yongsun grabs one of her thighs and shoves a knee between Byulyi’s legs. Byulyi gasps, shoving the stuffed toy in between them.

“Unnie what are you-”

Yongsun grabs the toy and tugs it upwards. Byulyi’s hands, still dumbly clinging to the thing, rise with it, and soon enough she’s caught, arms over her head, knees spread, lips parted in shock and eyes shining with, is that, anticipation?

Yongsun sighs in satisfaction as her lips curl into a smile. “You’re cute, Byul.”

That somehow breaks the spell Byulyi was caught in and she brings her arms back down with the toy, half-hiding her face behind it.

“Don’t be gross like me, Yong.” Byulyi rolls her eyes but her face is flushing. 

Yongsun pushes the toy to the side again, gentler this time and Byulyi lets it go, watching it slip out of her fingers just like any semblance of control she had in this situation. Yongsun moves her knee over Byulyi’s other thigh and crawls upwards so she’s straddling the her. The younger girl’s eyes are still trained on the stuffed animal, as if this is just a normal night, and there isn’t a beautiful woman in her lap. 

“Cute.” Yongsun murmurs smugly, mostly to herself. Of course, Byulyi pretends to not hear her. 

“You’re heavy.” Byulyi complains but she’s shifting them so her bones aren’t digging into Yongsun’s thighs, bringing her hands to Yongsun’s hips to hold her there. 

Yongsun cups Byulyi’s chin with her forefinger, as greasy as she can, and forces Byulyi to make eye contact with her. Before Byulyi can break the moment again with a nervous laugh, Yongsun whispers,

“You know who’s cute?”

Byulyi is about to answer with something like ‘I do know, I’m looking at her’ smooth as ever and Yongsun knows it’s on the tip of her tongue, so she shuts Byulyi up by brushing her thumb up her chin, slips is right past her rosy lips, and presses, arresting Byulyi’s tongue. 

She almost gags from the sudden intruder but Yongsun’s deepening gaze has electrified her, set her nerves all aflame and left her numb and frozen as she lay.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Byul.” Yongsun leans in slowly as she talks, her voice lowering and Byulyi wishes she could silence the pounding of her heart just to hear those murmurs more clearly. 

“You, are cute.” Yongsun’s breath brushes her cheek. She trails her free hand up Byulyi’s side, around her chest, and combs the sleek, orange hair to the side.. Yongsun brings her lips to Byulyi’s ear and speaks so low Byulyi can hear the vibrations of her voice ringing directly in her skull.

“You are so cute.” Yongsun presses a kiss on her temple and sinks her thumb deeper into Byulyi’s mouth, effectively gagging the girl for real now. 

Yongsun sits up slowly in a way that she knows makes her hair fall perfectly, perfectly in a way she knows Byulyi loves best. Sure enough, Byulyi’s eyes are trained on her the entire way up. Yongsun braces one hand right under the younger girls breasts and pulls her thumb out.

She feels Byulyi’s teeth tighten around her finger as it slips out and her smug smile spreads wider, the same time she feels her abdomen clench. 

But Yongsun’s gaze softens as she takes in Byulyi totally open, eyes wide and waiting, thumbs stroking softly on her hips, a tongue darting out to wet her lips and, probably, to bait Yongsun into kissing her. 

“You are the cutest in the entire universe.” Yongsun leans down again and she really can’t contain the smile on her lips, even as she’s about to kiss her. Byulyi, to her credit, has come to her senses enough to hum playfully, like she doesn’t believe it still.

“You are cute,” Yongsun whispers against her lips, “And I will show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 778


	16. weird

Moon Byulyi is dumbfounded.

_“Byul-ah, come here, come hold on to my arm.”_

_“Stop. Stop! This is weird. It’s just weird!”_

_“Are you feeling okay? Don’t let go of my hand.”_

_“Why would I do this with you, it’s weird! Something about this is weird.”_

She feels like she’s being stretched in two directions, between the Yongsun two years ago and the Yongsun now. Byulyi hasn’t heard her appallingly declare “it’s weird!” in months, yet for whatever reason, it’s started all over again.

She can only pinpoint it to a couple of weeks after she hurt her back.

Of course, it was just a muscle ache, but Yongsun had since then treated her like she was made of glass. She had been loving, gentle, patient, all the things that made her a saint and a doting girlfriend.

One day, Byulyi offered her a hand off stage. In the moment, Yongsun had taken it without a thought, but she gained her self-awareness back after a bit, stiffened up, and slipped her hand away.

Well, nothing new, but it did make Byulyi wonder what was making her so self-conscious again.

Since then it’d been a constant back and forth between Yongsun wanting to hold on to her and Yongsun telling her she’s weird. Byulyi thought it was kind of amusing how fussy she was, but some days, long days, when she could feel a pain creeping in her back, she was just tired.

“Yong…Yong,” She chants patiently, waiting for the other woman to calm down. “Don’t worry,” she gestures between them, “ _This_ isn’t weird. I’m weird. You’re weird too. I just want to lay on something please.”

That flips the switch. Yongsun scampers onto the couch and holds out her arms, as if she hadn’t just been vehemently protesting to them cuddling in the waiting room. “Of course, of course, come here. Are you feeling okay? I can ask for some water for you too?” Yongsun offers, pulling Byulyi in close, allowing the other woman to snuggle into her side and rubbing light circles on her back.

“No, this is just fine.” Byulyi relaxes, eyes closing to breathe in the atmosphere of the other woman.

Yongsun may have been acting weird, but she’s been through it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 375


	17. #moonsun

“‘ _Nice try Hwabyul but Moonsun still rei –_ ‘”

“BYUL!”

“What?” Byulyi leans back, dodging flying fists.

“Don’t read over my shoulder!” Yongsun lashes, face turning pink in embarrassment and exertion.

“Ok, I’ll read out it directly then.” Byulyi laughs, easily stealing the phone from the Yongsun’s hand and running across the room. Yongsun scrambles after her, falling off the couch while she’s at it, but it’s too late.

“Moonsun tag on Twitter? ‘ _I love rich moms’_ , ‘ _Uhm Miss Moon what do you think you’re doing_ ’ ‘ _Moonsun is over Hwabyul is thriving_ ’,” Byulyi raises the phone high over her head, pressing against the wall as the shorter woman frantically tries to recapture the device.

“Stop! Give me my phone back!” Yongsun stops jumping and reels back, socking Byulyi hard in the arm.

“Ow! What are you trying to do, give me a matching bruise?” Byulyi tucks into herself, cradling her arm.

“Give me my phone back.” Yongsun says sternly, holding on her hand.

“I was just messing around…” Byuyi returns the phone with a pout. “That actually hurt this time.”

“Yes, well,” Yongsun starts, flustered. She couldn’t exactly explain why she overreacted so hard. She was used to letting Byulyi just look at her phone screen whenever, not like she had anything to hide from her girlfriend. However, there was something extra embarrassing about being caught red-handed, knee-deep in shipping territory, trying to find good pictures of them to save. “I just happened to click on it by accident.”

Byulyi raises an eyebrow. “You just happened to be concentrating so hard you didn’t even hear me walk around you by accident.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t sneaking around I would have noticed!” Yongsun blisters.

“ _I’m_ sneaking around? I called out to you and you ignored me! Maybe _you_ should be more aware of your surroundings!” Byulyi bites back, somewhat bewildered that things had escalated to this point.

“Maybe that should be a sign that you shouldn’t bother me then.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you alone then.”

“Fine! Go ahead and leave.”

“Fine. I will. Bye.” Byulyi stomps to the door and slams it after her, a whirlwind fluttering in her wake.

Flushed now for a different reason, Yongsun slumps back against the couch, letting out a long exhale.

“What the hell just happened.”

\--

“What the hell happened to them?” Hyejin nudges Wheein, nodding over to where there is a palpable dip in temperature across the room. Byulyi is in one corner fiddling with her phone, and Yongsun is leaning against the table, staring blankly at the floor.

Wheein shrugs. “I dunno, the usual? Byulie-unnie came over last night because she “missed Ggomo” and we drank.”

Hyejin’s expression falls. “So they’re arguing again.”

Wheein throws her arm over her friend in a side-hug and squeezes. “I don’t think it’ll last. They haven’t thrown anything yet.”

Hyejin looks at them both again, Yongsun still against the table, still as stone, and Byulyi seeming to be refreshing the same app, as if willing it to distract her. The silence is suffocating now that she and Wheein aren’t whispering to each other, and she only has to look forward to three more hours of this.

“I hate it when Mom and Dad fight.” Hyejin sighs.

Wheein shrugs again, sipping her water.

\--

When Yongsun leaves to walk home, Byulyi hurries after her and they make their way in silence. Even when fighting, she really can’t leave her alone. Yongsun knows Byulyi wants to make up with her; she wants to make up with Byulyi too. She thinks, this is probably the stupidest thing they’ve ever fought over.

She should probably apologize first, since Byulyi usually does and it makes her feel bad, but before she can get her thoughts in a line, Byulyi’s arm shoots out to stop her, and she snaps out of her thoughts. The intersection in front of them is busy as ever, and she was about to walk right into oncoming traffic. She looks down at Byulyi’s arm, the one that quietly protected her, and sees a yellow spot where she punched the girl yesterday.

Yongsun reaches up and takes Byulyi’s hand, letting it fall between them and Byulyi looks at her for the first time all day.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

A grin spreads across Byulyi’s face and despite her shame Yongsun can’t help but match it.

“I’m sorry too, Yong.”

The pedestrian light flashes green and they continue walking.

“I’m really sorry about this too.” Yongsun lightly runs her fingers against Byulyi’s faint bruise.

“Ah, this,” Byulyi rolls her arm so they can both see the yellow patch more clearly. “I don’t know if I can forgive this as easily.” She teases.

Yongsun rolls her eyes in good nature. “Please, Moonbyul-sshi, I’ll do anything.”

“Will you kiss me better?” Byulyi tries her luck.

“You? Not your bruise?”

“It’s a mental thing.” Byulyi winks at her and Yongsun fake gags. Byulyi laughs at her expression and Yongsun briefly realizes wow, this was so simple, a warmth fluttering in her chest.

“Actually, I do have request.” Byulyi interrupts her thoughts again. Yongsun looks at her to continue. “Why _were_ you browsing our tag?”

Yongsun chokes on her rising embarrassment but pushes it back down. In light of all her dramatics, Byulyi at least deserved to know.

“I was just…reading.”

“Reading?”

“Reading what they were saying about us. After our stage when we almost, well, you know.”

“Uh-huh…”

“It’s just been a while.” Yongsun tries to excuse herself.

“It’s been a while since…?” Byulyi pries, not quite understanding.

“Since people got super excited by us. Like, Hyejin’s been really happy and flirty with you lately since she got all those food deals and as your real girlfriend I’m feeling a little overshadowed.”

Byulyi stares at here with a blank look, so Yongsun punches her.

Byulyi yelps, even though it didn’t really hurt this time, it was barely even a tap. She starts laughing, finally realizing what Yongsun was getting at. Yongsun was jealous, not even of Hyejin, but of the attention that she wasn’t getting.

“My my, Yong, you are so cute.” She pulls her girlfriend into a hug.

Yongsun pouts, sinking into her arms for a moment before pulling away. She looks Byulyi up and down, peeks over her left and right shoulder to check for people, before tiptoeing slightly to give her a peck on the lips.

“You’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 1073 (i have to cheat this one time i'm sorry)


	18. reflect

9:47PM

Hey

Are you home right now?

Yeah

Okay

I’m heading over

-

10:03PM

Read my messages so i have inexplicit approval to come over :(

_Last seen message_

10:04PM

Here i comeㅋㅋㅋ

-

“What’s the occasion?” Yongsun asks, opening the door for her late visitor. Byulyi simply beams at her.

“No occasion except for the blessing of your presence.”

Yongsun makes to close the door but Byulyi’s hand juts out to push it back open. “Unnie! That’s not nice! Please let me in.”

“Only if you behave.” Yongsun scolds her, but there’s no annoyance in her tone. She turns to head back to her drama, letting Byulyi make herself at home and amuse herself. She had stopped playing good host after the second year of Byulyi randomly barging in to her home.

Byulyi chooses to amuse herself by plopping down on the couch next to Yongsun. “Walking Dead? Are you caught up yet?”

“No, so hush.” Yongsun says absently as she lifts the blanket and Byulyi wiggles under. Yongsun hisses at how cold her toes are but doesn’t otherwise complain.

Byulyi obeys and they sit quietly in the universe of zombies and betrayal and fears that were a little bit more tangible. It becomes another thought that piles onto Byulyi’s mountain and she gropes around under the blanket. She finds Yongsun’s hand at last and interlaces their fingers, squeezing gently.

Byulyi once said that she and Yongsun could communicate with just a look. It was partly true, only they didn’t even need to look at each other lately. Yongsun knew something was different about the random visit the minute Byulyi played her ‘greasy’ card. She rarely did it when it was just them. The girl was putting up pretenses for some reason.

And just like Yongsun would be ready to even shoot down the moon for her, when she feels her hand grasped she immediately pauses the TV and turns to give Byulyi her full attention.

“Byul-ah, what’s wrong?” Byulyi shrugged, trying to get her thoughts in order. Yongsun pressed on. “How about, what were you doing before you came over?”

“I was writing lyrics.”

“What were you writing them for?”

“For one of my own songs.”

Yongsun deflated. She pulled Byulyi towards her until they were both laying down, Byulyi’s head on her chest. “I swear, Byul-ah, you’re the only one I know who can make yourself sad by making beautiful things.”

Byulyi laughs. She’d never thought about it, but maybe it was true. “I was reading letters too.”

“Those are nice.”

“They are.” Byulyi closed her eyes, and sees the dozens of letters surrounding her, and the notebook of her scribbles in the middle, lines containing the same feelings, like a reflection, like a mirror.

“The love is real, you know.” Yongsun’s voice vibrates against Byulyi’s ear and it soothes her. She squeezes their fingers. “Their love for you is as real as the paper in your hands.”

“They love Moonbyul.” Byulyi mumbles, eyes still closed, trying to bask in Yongsun’s warmth to chase the cold away. “But when I look in the mirror, I wonder if the person I see is really worth loving.”

Byulyi feels a huff in Yongsun’s breath and before she knows it she’s being pulled upward and Yongsun is dragging them both to the bathroom.

She positions Byulyi so they’re staring at their reflections head on.

“What do you see Byulyi?” Yongsun demands.

Byulyi fidgets under the fierce gaze of the older woman and having to meet her own gaze in the mirror.

“I see…that I’m tired. I’m not that pretty without make up. My hair is greasy.” Byulyi lists off objectively. There’s a beat of silence and she starts again, quieter.

“I see someone that is immature about things that don’t really matter, and worse, about things that do matter. I see someone who has so much pride it’s embarrassing. I see someone pretending to be a good person.” She breaks eye contact with herself at that.

Yongsun puts a hand on her back and encourages her to look up again.

“That person you see then, is not worth loving.” Yongsun says. Byulyi feels her eyes brimming with tears because no matter how many times her mind told her these dark things, deep, deep down inside of her, there was a glowing light that comforted her and said “it isn’t true, none of that is true.”

But Yongsun was blunt, and Yongsun was right, and Yongsun would never lie to her.

A tear breaks from the corner of her eye. “I guess that’s it then.”

Yongsun places a hand on her shoulder and trails the other down her cheek. “Do you want to know what I see?” She brushes Byulyi’s bangs aside, takes her silence as a cue to continue.

“I see someone warm and beautiful. I see someone who works herself into the ground and stays humble. I see someone bottles in her emotions, takes them on all by herself because she only ever wants to bring happiness to others. I see someone who gives her love so freely I even wish she would be a little selfish with it.” Yongsun envelops her in a hug.

“I see Moon Byulyi. She’s worth all the love in the world.”

Byulyi turns to protest, but it dies on her lips at the glimmering confidence in the other’s eyes. Yongsun is blunt. Yongsun is right. Yongsun will never lie to her.

“Your demons don’t deserve your time and they certainly don’t deserve your love Byul-ah. You shouldn’t feed them.” She tiptoes to kiss Byulyi’s nose. “And if those thousands of people who love Moonbyul, don’t have what it takes to love Byulyi, then I’ll do it all my self.”

Byulyi gazes deeply into Yongsun’s shining eyes, they’re so bright she can see her own reflection. She thinks, it’s the most beautiful mirror she’s ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 984


	19. breathe

She makes the request with innocent intentions. Let me touch your stomach, Unnie.

Yongsun gives her a side-eye, the times Byulyi pinched at her stomach fat making her wary, but she turns to stand in front of her anyway. Byulyi stays still in the middle of the couch, more sincere than usual, eyes level with Yongsun’s navel. She looks up at Yongsun’s curious eyes, hands obediently waiting until Yongsun says yes, you can.

"Are you making fun of me again?" Yongsun asks, even though she can tell there is no mischief in Byulyi's expression.

Byulyi merely shakes her head.

“I guess so.” Yongsun concedes.

A little smile curves into Byulyi’s lips. “Yongddunie always does what I ask~” She hums happily as her hands find themselves gravitating towards the top of Yongsun’s hips.

Yongsun can’t even find it in her to scoff, not when Byulyi’s feather-light fingers graze the arc of her hip bone. She feels a shiver run to the top of her thighs and wills herself to not lean into the touch. But when Byulyi finally runs her palm along Yongsun’s bare waist, she almost pulls back. Byulyi’s hands are a prickly cold, she feels goosebumps rising on her arms, her neck, a burning at the tips of her ears.

“Your hands are cold.”

Byulyi glances up from studying the slight dips and swells of Yongsun’s abdomen. “I can warm them up.” She says, hands slid flat against Yongsun’s stomach now. Yongsun waits for Byulyi to move her hands away, but what comes causes her to shiver again, shaking her up to her shoulders. Byulyi blows a hot breath against her fingers, splayed, so that Yongsun can feel it run over her skin. She tenses her muscles letting out a surprised gasp that doesn’t quite sound like a moan.

Yongsun brings her hand to Byulyi’s head, fingers weaving into the strands of dark locks and tugging, gentled but firm, so the younger woman is looking up into her eyes.

“Byulyi what are you doing.” Yongsun hisses, glancing around. They’re alone.

“It’s just us, Yong.” Byulyi reassures her, enjoying the tightness of Yongsun’s fingers in her hair. “I’m warming up my hands for you.” And she presses down each other her fingers against Yongsun’s skin. It tickles slightly, so Yongsun can’t help her smile. Byulyi notices.

“You like that?” She teases, guiding Yongsun a little closer.

“No.” Yongsun lies, a fake pout forming on her lips. Her hand is still in Byulyi hair, but she’s relaxed now, letting the other woman do as she wishes.

“What if I do this?” Byulyi tugs Yongsun so close she’s got one knee on the couch between Byulyi’s knees, bracing herself so she doesn’t just fall on top of her. Byulyi lightly places her lips against Yongsun’s stomach, mouth agape before letting out another long exhale, and she feels the fingers in her hair tighten.

Yongsun feels Byulyi breathe heat right into her, it rushes to her head, burning her cheeks, and ignites the pit of her core, and lower. She brings her other hand to tangle into Byulyi’s hair and they command her to look up again.

“You like that?” Byulyi licks her lips and her eyes are ablaze with the same heat she just instilled.

Yongsun glances at the door, then the drab clock above it. It’s not locked, but they probably have 10 minutes until someone comes in. She places a quick kiss on Byulyi’s brow as an answer before guiding her head back down.

“Don’t leave any marks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 588


	20. vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: cigarettes

Yongsun opens the front door at four in the morning, smelling like cigarettes and sugar, her coat half shrugged off as she reaches for the light before realizing it’s already on. 

Byulyi moves her computer from her lap to the table, eyes on the other woman as she sighs and takes off her shoes.

“You’re up.” Yongsun whispers, the quiet hours of the morning making her ears sensitive. 

_I heard you leave._

“Forgot to turn in a project.” Byulyi shifts, brings a foot onto the couch and sinks back. She hopes Yongsun will take the bait and sit with her. The older woman does, folding her legs under her as she reclines and hugs her coat to her chest. 

“What were you doing out?” Byulyi murmurs, an tightness in her chest from the unfamiliar scent of smoke. 

_Did you go out with someone?_

Yongsun’s eyes briefly flash guilty before she reaches into her coat pocket and takes out a neat pack of Marlboro’s, thumbing at the opening. 

“Smoke break, I guess.” She admits with a bit of disgust in her tone. 

“I didn’t know you smoke.” 

Yongsun shrugs, inhaling deeply as she lets her head loll back and Byulyi tries to stop herself from gravitating towards her neck. 

“I don’t like it.” Yongsun says with a sigh, picking her head back up. “I hate cigarettes.”

Byulyi scrunches her brow and looks between Yongsun and the pack in her hand. “What?” She asks, and it also sounds like a ‘then why?’

“I don’t have a lot of vices.” Yongsun fiddles with the box. “I can’t drink, I don’t have anyone to spend my time with,” Byulyi’s throat closes, “I won’t do anything illegal.” Yongsun furrows her brow. “It’s just something to do outside of the “right things,” I guess.” She gestures vaguely in the air.

Byulyi stares at her hand in the air, at the slender fingers, tips trimmed and smooth, pink from the cold. She licks her lips and slides her gaze to Yongsun’s face, quirking an eyebrow. “But you hate it?” 

Yongsun chuckles. “I hate it less than one-night-stands and hangovers.” She says, placing the pack back into her coat pocket. “You don’t have any vices, do you, Byul?”

Byulyi stares at Yongsun’s sleepy eyes, imagines them closed as she exhales a cloud of smoke, and wonders if it was perverse of her to want to breath that in. Cigarettes and sugar. 

“Nope, I’m perfect.” Byulyi says seriously and it makes Yongsun chirp, hitting her with a throw pillow. 

“Whatever, President Loser.”

Byulyi laughs and hugs the pillow to her chest and watches as Yongsun gets up from the couch to get ready for bed. When she sees Yongsun’s door close on the woman peeling off her shirt, she slides down the couch, head laying in the empty space left behind.

Byulyi inhales deeply, pretends she’s still enveloped in Yongsun’s presence, and can’t help the smile that trembles on her lips. She thinks of the pathetic half-hour she spent refreshing the same tabs while she waited for Yongsun to come home, thinks of how she had an excuse ready for why she was awake, thinks about the flood of relief when she found out Yongsun hadn’t gone out to meet someone. 

You don’t have any vices, do you, Byul? 

_I have you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w: 553


	21. [M] taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

It’s the curling of her own toes that wakes Yongsun up, followed by a wash of heat and the wanton rise of her hips against whatever is in between her legs.

Moon Byulyi.

Between the shock of adrenaline and endorphins rushing her mind, she barely has time to look angry before having to gasp. The woman sliding her tongue against her, inside her, moving her lips against lips, has the audacity to look completely content.

Byulyi has definitely noticed she’s awake now, from the way she’s more bold about guiding Yongsun’s hips against her mouth. A hand slides under her body and guides her back to arch. It trails along the curve of her bottom, the lightness of the touch making Yongsun shudder hard enough to cant into Byulyi’s all to eager mouth once more.

“I-ah, I’m trying to sleep, Byul…Byul-ah!” Yongsun complains through the moans slipping with each stroke. Byulyi’s eyes flutter open, beautiful, dark, looking at her pointedly and Yongsun just knew, if her mouth wasn’t so busy doing something else she’d be smiling that dumb grin if hers.

Byulyi kisses the side of her thigh and finally pulls her head up. She  _is_  smiling that dumb grin. She moves her hands around from Yongsun’s hips, downwards, so that her thumbs are resting just outside her entrance, massaging gently just shy of slipping in and Yongsun half wishes Byulyi had kept her head down.

“You can keep sleeping.” Byulyi licks her lips.

“Are you serious? You’re not tired after the two hours we spent doing it earlier?” Yongsun huffs, her core tightening when Byulyi’s thumbs brush ever closer, despite her annoyance.

Byulyi leans down and lazily kisses the spot between her hips. It lights Yongsun’s nerves on fire, from below her navel all the way to the tips of her ears and she can feel them burn. Byulyi slides her hands up and over Yongsun’s stomach, up and up and they just skim the under side of her bare breasts before drawing back down to her hips.

“I got hungry and saw something delicious.” She grins at Yongsun again before kissing her way back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc: 357

**Author's Note:**

> wc: 927


End file.
